A Change in the Blood
by Scotty1994
Summary: Soul has always been affected by the black blood, but now its getting worse and a new enemy had shown up. SoMa rated T for later possible chapters. EDITED
1. Chapter 1

A change in the blood

I don't own Soul Eater. I'm not that fortunate .

Chapter 1

Soul had always denied the black blood, when the small imp tried to convince him, he said no. Always believing in Maka. Knowing that if he ever got close she would save him and they will have another way to win.  
>But always fearing the day that the black blood will be his only choice.<p>

Tap dancing imp, it always annoyed Soul. "Is there a reason why I'm here?" Soul asked casually glancing around the Black room taking in the satin and silk curtains draped on the walls, in the centre a black grand piano.

The red imp paused and threw Soul a cunning smile, "Don't you like my visits anymore?"

"When did I like them in the first place?" Soul replied rubbing the back of his neck. _As if seeing this small creature all the time was something I could like_.

"Something has changed," the imp began, placing another record on, "you'll see, you won't be able to say no to me for much longer." the music changed to a slow beat that darkened as the smile on the imp grew.

Soul opened his mouth to ask what he meant but was interrupted.

"Soul?" Maka's voice called from the distance.

Damn it! Soul looked back at the creature, its face disappearing as Soul was pulled from his sleep. Its smile indented in Soul's mind. 

"Soul" Maka shook him, "Soul!" she shook him harder, she had noticed he was hard to wake up lately, and sleeping at strange times. Sleeping in the middle of the day at school was normal, but on a day off was not as much. On the weekends Soul could usually be found flipping through the channels on their TV or with Black Star.

"Go away tiny-tits." he groaned.

"Maka chop!"

"Oww!" Soul clutched at his new indented head.

Maka glared at him, "Lunch is ready, but I'm throwing your food in the trash."

Soul flinched in response to the anger radiating from her. Of all the kishin eggs and witches they have faced, not one of them scared Soul as much as Maka did. Even the madness looked harmless compared to her.

"Sorry old habit I guess." He glanced over at Maka. She had grown up since they first met as twelve year olds and is no longer flat chested. They were both eighteen and had grown up, both physically and mentally.

His blood red eyes connected with her emerald ones. Soul quickly looked down.

"Soul?" Maka look down at her weapon, she was concerned about his recent behaviour. She fidgeted with the end of her shirt unsure of what to say, "Are you ok? Your sleeping and moods... They just seem off lately... Has something happened?"

Soul was caught off guard. _Had she been noticing the black blood acting up a lately? _He knew he shouldn't keep this stuff from his meister, but he didn't want her to worry her. Soul was determined to be the strong weapon she deserved. He swore he would never make her worry about him like when Crona had almost killed him all those years ago in Italy. He will never make her cry like that again. Cool guys don't do that kind of thing.

Soul plastered a fake smile on his face, showing his jagged teeth, before returning her glaze, "Nah I've just been staying out with Black Star too much lately, wearing me out I guess"

"Ok, just as long as you're ok." Maka returned to place lunch on the table, she wasn't going to get much out of Soul. Even after being his meister for so long, even after all the times they had to face the black blood, kishin and any other kind of situation they have fought through. His feelings and what he was thinking was still distant and off limits to her. She felt jealousy towards Black Star, who probably knew more about Soul than she did.

They ate in silence, waiting for the other to speak.

Soul contemplated on telling Maka about his dream, about what the imp said. _Nah, it'll just worry her. I'll tell her when I know more_, he agreed with himself, taking their empty plates to the kitchen sink. Maka's eyes following him.

_Please be ok, Soul_

The ringing of Maka's cell phone broke the thick silence in their apartment. Maka flipped it open after glancing at the caller ID, "What's up Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki's voice echoed from the small receiver, "Hello Maka-chan, I know it's your day off but do you think you could give us a hand?" Tsubaki asked hesitantly.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Picking up on the stress in the weapon's voice.

"Well Black Star was doing an easy assignment... But things kind of turned ugly." yelling, mainly from Black Star, could be heard in the back ground.

"Oi, I came here to help, a GOD like me would of had this done by now if you weren't in my way!" Maka assumed was Black Star, she'd know his agitating voice anywhere.

"Please put down the stick Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled, away from the cell phone.

"Soul and I will be there soon." Maka responded, after a very relieved reply from her friend she closing the phone. Maka stood up stretching before grabbing her new leather trench coat Soul had got her last Christmas.

Soul moaned, "Why do you never ask the weapon if he wants to go?"

"Because why ask when I already know that you want to go and see how badly Black Star has messed up this time." she smiled knowingly at the slouching weapon.

"You know me too well, what happen to my mystery, it's so not cool." Soul strutted out the door, wearing a lopsided grin.

Authors Note.

Hello, ok I know this chapter is short but it's my first fanfic so you can deal with it :P  
>I am hoping to have a couple of chapter but I don't really know... I don't even know what happens next I'm just writing it as it comes. pray for no writing blocks!<p>

Scotty out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well here it is! XD  
>Yes well aware it's short... Or maybe it's fun size<br>... I honestly don't know why I think I'm funny**

**I don't own Soul Eater :'(**

Tsubaki glanced around cautiously, Black Star had messed up, again. She looked down at her sulking partner, she was considering lecturing him on his mistakes but didn't want to increase his already depressed mood. Maka and Soul did say they were coming about 10 minutes ago, it shouldn't take them too long to get to the wide field just outside of Death City.

"You know you didn't have to call them." Black Star complained, "I could've handled this."

She sighed heavily, "Just let them help ok." she pleaded.

Black Star returned to kicking at the roots of the tree he was leaning against.

"Tsubaki! Black Star!" Maka called from the edge of the field. She waited for Soul to catch up with her.

Across from the sulking Black Star, was another boy, he was tall and lean. Similar to Soul except for his jet black hair and he was probably in his 20s. He did not look happy.

Tsubaki walked over to the two of them ushering Black Star to follow. Soul was the first to speak. "Gee 'Star what you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything! Gods like me don't cause trouble with simpletons like that" Black Star claimed, nodding his head over to other man.

"No wonder he looks pissed" Maka commented, her face blank. "Well what... Happened to make him so mad and led to you needing backup?"

Black Star shifted on his feet, avoiding Maka's stern glare. Tsubaki sigh slightly before giving him a sympathetic smile. "Well," she began, "we were out here training when we heard someone crying out so we went to see what was wrong and this guy was trying to fight a pre kishin."

Maka's mouth dropped open. _He was fighting a pre kishin? On his own!?_

Tsubaki continued, "Well obviously we intervened and got rid of the pre kishin, but then-"

"Than this idiot started perching that he could have handled it, than even more stupid he challenged your GOD to a dual!" Black cut in turning to the said person.

The unknown man simply ran his hand through his hair calmly than glance towards the blue haired ninja. "I would have won! You tiny imbecile!" he snapped, letting his rage show. The sudden change in him surprised Maka. _I almost thought he was cool_, she thought giving him a deadpanned look.

"So he wants to spar, you normal jump at the idea of showing someone _'your godly ways_.'" Maka added sarcastically causing a smirk from her weapon and a glare from Black Star.

"He would, if he wasn't caught fighting without teacher supervision, again" Soul coolly answered.

Black Star huffed "Not my fault that they can't handle this divine strength!" shooting another look at his opponent.

"The last guy ended up in the hospital for a week."

"And Shinigami-sama said if you were caught again you will be suspended." Added Tsubaki sadly.

Maka look between the two, towards the annoyed opponent, he was baring his teeth at the back of Black Star's head. He wasn't giving up anytime soon. Maka sighed before walking past the pair, leaving her weapon with a questioning look. "Well if you can't fight him."

"Maka," Soul began.

"I said I wanted to fight the blue top! No offense but I don't have a bone to pick with you, girly." the man called out smirking at the approaching meister. Soul didn't like the way he looked at his meister.

Maka blew her bangs out of her eyes, "I am Maka Albarn, three star meister, same level as him." gesturing behind her, "If you able to beat me then you can fight him, but I wouldn't worry too much." She said, stopping about 10 meters in front of him. "I am just a 'girly' after all."

Soul smirked at Maka's last words, _that guy really is screwed now_. He shot Maka a lopsided grin, "Try to go easy on him, he is only a human." Soul warned.

"Very well, _Maka_." the man replied, letting her name roll off his tongue. "I'm Lucas Black, and I'll be willing to take part in a warm up fight." Lucas ran his fingers through his hair again before shifting into a fighting stance.

Maka noticed Lucas's soul twitch, the energy surrounding it grew slightly. _Must be the excitement of fighting_, she thought to herself, taking a slight step back going into a defensive stance.

Noticing her stance Lucas took the first move, launching forward at incredible speeds, catching Maka off guard. She regained focus as he brought his fist towards her stomach. Maka leapt up over the punch, swinging her leg out behind her hitting his face, bring him down. Maka rolled as she reached the ground making distance between them. But before she was able to attack back Lucas knocked her legs out under her.

Soul stared hopelessly on the sidelines, watching his meister getting knocked to the ground. Lucas was good, almost as good as Maka. His hands clenched into fist. All he could do is watch.

Maka's fist collided with Lucas's face causing him to grant in pain. He responded quickly slamming his closed fist into Maka's stomach, followed by a backhand on her jaw, sending her backwards.

"Hey that's not cool!" Soul yelled from next to Tsubaki and Black Star.

Lucas laughed ignore Soul's complaints. "Come now, I thought three star meisters were meant to be good at fighting." he teased.

"Shut up!" Maka spat blood onto the ground. _This guy, his soul keeps growing stronger and so does his strength. He is definitely not normal_. Maka stood up again wiping her mouth. "I've only just started."

Soul knew this face and tone of voice, she used it when she really wanted to end a fight quickly. But why would she have such trouble with this guy... Unless something was wrong. He turned his focus to Lucas, Maka must have seen something, something in his soul.

Maka was first to move this time, moving as swiftly as she could. Making impact on his ribs, face and stomach followed by a spinning kick send him back, then slammed Lucas into the ground with a final hit.

"Nice!" Black Star beamed.

"Those multiple hits and that final blow, he won't be getting up." Soul added, striding over to his meister.

Maka turned from the unconscious Lucas toward Soul. "That fight was harder than I thought it would be." Maka sighed rubbing her tender jaw, it will probably be bruised tomorrow.

Soul gently placed his hand on her swollen jaw examining it, "It looks pretty painful, backhanding girls is not cool." Soul said with a dark look on his face. Maka just replied with an 'I'm ok' smile, only slightly improving Soul's mood.

"Maka! Soul! Look out!" Tsubaki called.

Soul only just managed to push Maka out of the way of Lucas's fist. He had aimed for a head shot. Now Soul was really pissed. "That's not cool"

Lucas punched Soul in the face than continued toward Maka who was lying on the ground. "You are going to pay for that, little meister!" He pinned her down than pulled back for a final blow on her face.

Maka braced for impact closing her eyes. When nothing happened she looked back up to see Black Star holding Lucas's fist above his head.

"You are going to regret that." Black Star's face lost all of its usually humour and was replaced with a blank expression, except for his eye. They were filled with anger. He yanked back at Lucas, pulling him off Maka. "She beat you evenly, now if you continue you will have to face all of us." Black Star warned, holding up Tsubaki and Soul transforming his arm into his red and black blade.

Lucas sized them up, glaring them each in the eye. He then turned on his heel yelling over his shoulder, "I'm not letting this go little meisters! I'll find you girly!" He gave one last look at Maka, smiling. Then ran into the forest line and disappeared.

"That little-"

"Soul." Maka warned her weapon, no use yelling and cursing him now.

Soul turned to his meister, helping her get off the ground, giving her a look over. "Shit Maka, you're bleeding." Soul exclaimed putting his fingers over the small cut on her forehead. _That bastard is going to regret this.  
><em>  
>"I'm fine." Maka replied cheerfully hoping to lighten Soul's mood, his red eyes were glowing with anger and concern. She really was fine, just needed to rest after that ordeal. Lucas's strength was enormous and the multiple hits he had landed were starting to hurt.<p>

"Maybe we should get you looked at by Professor Stein?" Tsubaki asked clearly as worried as Soul.

"I really am fine, I just need to clean up and rest." Maka replied, turning on her heel, heading back the way she came.

"We'll come with you guys, just to make sure your ok." Black Star said his voice still serious. He then faced Maka wearing a goofy smile, "Then you can thank me for my Godly reflexes!" he finished returning to him normal self.

Maka let out a sigh of relief, _at least he was back to normal_. "Yes, thank you Black Star, nice to see you speed has increased." She relied in a matter-of-a-fact voice.

"WHAT! MY SPEED HAS ALWAYS BEEN GODLY!"

"Hmm... Sure"

"Whatever tiny tits."

"MAKA CHOP!"

**Ahh yet another chapter finished  
>how much does this story suck...<br>I really was unsure how to write a fight scene... I'm much better at drawing it... Writing it is just exhausting...  
>I wanted to get Soul in there and be like 'back off my meister' but no. But don't worry I have other plans! (Strokes cat evilly<br>anyway please review!**

**Scotty out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for your reviews ^.^ They mean alot **

**So anyway I may only be able to update every couple of days but I promise to keep with it until this story is done!**

**I don't own Soul Eater (die)**

Chapter 3

The small apartment was quiet after Black Star and Tsubaki left, Soul relaxed on the couch flipping through the channels. He glanced over his shoulder at Maka, sitting at the table with her head in a book, a rather painful one if Soul remembers. He should know, he's been hit with it enough times.

The title 'Soul Categories- Training book 1' was printed on front.

"Maka?"

"Yes Soul?" Maka replied not moving from the book.

Soul pushed himself of the couch and made his way over to the kitchen fridge. Grabbing a can of coke then strolled over to Maka. "Why are you reading a textbook? On your weekend?" He asked, sitting across from her at the table opening the can.

Maka continued reading the textbook, ignoring the weapon. Soul watched her eyes follow the words from side to side.

"Is it about Lucas's soul?" He asked coolly, sipping his drink.

Her surprised green eyes looked up at his lazy red ones. Letting out a defeated sigh she placed the book down. "When we were fighting, there was some sort... Of change I guess, in his soul and strength." she explained, playing with a strand of hair that had come loose from her pigtails. "It was like nothing I've seen before except for when a meister and weapon soul resonance," she continued, "Only there was no soul of a weapon nor meister. Just a normal human soul..."

"But he isn't a normal human." Soul finished, tapping the table top lightly. He knew something was off about that guy. Soul glanced over at Maka, she had a patch over the cut on her forehead, her knuckles bandaged and a jaw that was already bruising a little, and probably had more bruising on her body that he couldn't see.

_I never should of let her fight alone._

Maka blushed a little feeling Soul's eyes on her, she bought her eyes up slightly to see him turning his head quickly.

The silence continued as both went over the fight with Lucas in their minds. Lucas had seemed so normal and yet had a similar strength and speed to that of a pre kishin. Maka wondered why he had been there. _Why had he been there fighting a pre kishin? Why was he so hard to defeat? And his soul..._

Soul could tell Maka was thinking hard, the way her eyes rolled from side to side, focusing on nothing in particular. He loved watching her in deep thought and when she sleeps and she's embarrassed. _ Stop Soul! Thinking about that stuff isn't cool! _He mentally kicked himself. _Now you sound like a stalker. So not cool._

Soul let out a defeated sigh, distracting Maka from her list of thought. She looked up to see her weapon blushing while avoiding her eyes. After a couple more minutes of silence Maka pushed herself away from the table. Soul watched her stretch her arms in front of her. "I'm going to go have a shower, Soul. Then I'll start dinner." Maka told her partner, giving him a half smile, before walking past him.

Soul gripped her wrist, forcing her to stop.

"Soul?" She asked confused.

He kept his eyes fixed on the floor, "You sure you're ok?" he asked, he tighten his grip. His voice was rough and low.

Maka eyed searching for an answer for the sudden change in his wavelength. "I'm sure I am." She replied. Soul's grip around her wrist loosing as he stood and faced her. Their faces were inches apart. Maka could feel the warmth of his breath hitting her cheek.

Soul looked deep into her eyes. He could stand like this forever, just as long as he knew she was safe. As long as she was his. And his only.

"Soul...?" Maka asked again, blushing.

"I'll make dinner, cool guys like me don't make their injured partners cook." He replied giving her his trademark grin, showing his pointed teeth, letting her hand drop back down to her side.

Maka felt her stomach do back flips. She quickly thanked Soul before running to the bathroom before he could see her whole face turn red.

"Damn it." She said to herself once in the small room, staring at her reflection. _Why does he have such an effect on me?_

The cave was dark and damp, the walls dripping with a thin layer of water. Not what Lucas had been expecting. "You know, when you said 'secret hide out' I thought it would something cool with all kinds of spy stuff. Cause I mean, don't the bad guys have like everything?"

"Honestly you watch too many movies." The small witch in front of him complained. She blew her emerald hair out of her eyes. "But still, even Olive thought we would be more in witches' territory." Olive admitted sadly. Olive knew that they needed their base to be near Death City, but being this close to the D.W.M.A.

"You both complain too much!" A low, yet feminie voice echoed off the cave walls. Lucas searched for the source of the voice while Olive bowed her head in respect and fear. A small silhouette of a person began to form in the mouth of the cave. "We have this _delightful_ cave so I can observe with easy." The now fully formed woman explained. Her straight jet black hair flowed down to her waist, blending in her black dress that skimmed alone the ground.

"Lady Tanya!" Olive exclaimed lowing her head further, "We meant no annoyance, please forgive Olive!" now trembling with the fear of Lady Tanya's rage.

Lucas stood back, leaning on the wall, the tall witch looking at him expectantly. "The black blood is working fine, I got to test it on the annoying little meisters." He finished, grinning at the memory of beating down Maka.

"As I don't mind you testing the blood, I would rather you don't use it against my other subjects without my approval." Lucas winched at the sudden anger and power radiating off Tanya. He ducked his head apologetic as she glided past him.

"However you losing is an embarrassment to me!" The witch flicked her finger, flinging him against the damp wall. "How shameful that you got beaten by a child." She closed the distance between them holding her hand up to his throat, "Don't do it again."

Tanya's hand moved after a shaky nod was giving by Lucas.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Olive whispered. Lucas returned with a stern look.

"But never fear," Tanya started, snapping back their attention. "I will not let this little slip up, ruining my plans for those two." Tanya glanced out of the cave over at the shinnying Death City. _I will complete your work, Medusa._

**Wow talk about short **

**Anyway Hope you enjoy, I try to make the next chapter longer **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again... I'm so very sorry for the delay at updating, but as I'm in my last term of year 12 homework comes first **** So updates will be slow, sorry again.**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Soul Eater, if I did I wouldn't care about year 12.**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>  
>"Ahh! Soul why didn't you wake me!" Soul watched his pissed off meister run back and forth from her room to the bathroom. He couldn't help but grin at her.<p>

"Because it's Sunday and you were still tired from yesterday." He swore he saw a vein pop from her forehead.

She turned to Soul holding her finger up to him. "Yesterdays fight was nothing!" She glared at her weapon before returning back to her hair, pulling it up into her signature style.

Soul sighed. _Why does she have to be so stubborn?_ He left Maka fumbling in the bathroom to relax on the couch. Maka always had to keep up the perfect record at school whether it is for grades, arriving at school on time and even doing every single mission perfectly no matter how uncool the mission may be.

"We need to focus on the mission we have today. What happened yesterday doesn't matter right now!" She continued yelling from the bathroom.

Soul sighed, _as if you could call this a mission._

They had told Lord Death that they would take the small mission of gaining Intel about the surrounding areas of Death City. No one is willing to take on this job so Stein picked them to do it. Now they get to spend half of their Sunday wondering around stone walls surrounding Death City in search for possible entries for pre kishins and witches. If they were lucky the most Soul will gain from this is a good tan.  
>"It's not like we want to do this job." Soul complained, sinking further into the blue couch readjusting his feet onto of the coffee table.<p>

"Feet off the table Soul." Maka warned grabbing a piece of toast Soul had set aside for her earlier. Maka wore her usual white blouse and yellow vest with her red and black pleated mini skirt.

"How aren't you hot in that vest?" Soul asked throwing his head back on the couch to get a better look at Maka.

"Aren't you hot in jeans?" Maka simply replied, finishing her breakfast.

Soul looked down at his own outfit, while he ditched the jacket he kept his long black jeans with an orange t-shirt. He turned back and gave his meister a lazy grin. She gave him a knowingly smile back before making a path for the door, holding it opened expectantly for Soul.

Letting out another sigh Soul followed willingly, grabbing his motorcycle keys off the small table by the door. _This is going to be a long day_ he thought leaving the comforts of his home.

-Xxx-

After two hours of walking around the walls of Death City, Maka had to agree with Soul, this was a boring mission.

The two teens strolled around searching the walls for cracks or damages. Some caused from being affected by the elements, but most were caused by battles that had happened in the area.

Soul knelt down in front of a long scrap half a metre deep in the side walk. "I think you did this one." Soul called pulling his meister over to examine the damages of his blade being dragged along the pavement.

Maka looked at the long line carefully, Soul was right. Maka remembered having to dig Soul into the ground trying to stop her from colliding with the hard rock wall behind her. One of the many times Soul had saved her.

"And this one's Black Star's." Soul continued further down the path.

Maka looked up at her partner. "How can you tell?" Maka asked confused.

Soul faced her giving his usual crooked smile, "Because he signed his name under it." Pointing towards the crater like blow to the wall with a fist shaped hole in the middle. Surly enough there was Black Star's name carved in under it.

Maka's sweat dropped. _Of course he would do that._ She continued down the path enjoying the shade of the tall trees on the side of the path.

"Maybe we should stop for awhile." Soul spoke up from behind her, also enjoy a break from the sun. "You're starting to look pink." He added.

Maka put a hand to her skin, it felt warm but she wasn't sure if it was the heat or sun burn. Either way, she really wanted a break. "There's a small shop ahead, we can get drinks." Maka explained, smiling as Soul's face lit up.

After they both had a cold bottle of water in their hands they went in search of an area to sit. The large park area with surrounded large trees all circling a rock mountain in the middle. It looked out of place compared to the stone walls and fairly flat areas of Death City. But the change of scenery was welcomed by Maka. This area was the only scenery they saw that was close to a forest, unless they were on missions out of the city.

Couples walked through the outer trees, claiming areas to sit among each other. Maka shifted on her feet, glancing at Soul through her bangs. _Do people think we look like a couple? _Maka thought to herself.

Soul looked around searching for an empty seat for them to sit on, finally finding one he headed towards it. He stopped when he realised Maka was still planted in the same spot. "Maka." He called waving a hand over her eyes, "Hello anyone there?"

Maka jolted up, blushing slightly, "S-Sorry Soul." She stammered looking back towards the ground.

Soul sighed grabbing her free hand then dragged her toward the seat he had spotted. "I'll leave you next time." He coolly said, earning an annoyed look from Maka.

The seat Soul had lead her to was covered in shade to Maka's delight and was a fair distance away from others making Maka feel more comfortable. Finally letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding Maka relaxed into the wooden chair.

She closed her eye as she felt the cool water run down her throat, making her feel refreshed. The sound of the breeze through the trees was relaxing to her. She let out a small sigh, sinking down slightly.

Soul couldn't help but watch his meister in awe. The way she relaxed letting her defences down made Soul think of her as looking cute, which wasn't a word he would use to describe Maka normally. But today it was like she had a new look, everything looked the same, but something was different. Soul felt himself lean closer to Maka, his surroundings disappeared leaving only them on the small wooden bench. He was close enough to feel her breath when it suddenly stopped, the sound of her water bottle dropping on the ground under them echoed between them. Soul watched as her calm face changed to fear.

Maka opened her eye to find Soul's blood red one staring back at her, covered in concern. Maka was frozen, there was no way she was right, what she had just felt wasn't right. Maka finally gained control of her body and forced one word out.

"Witch."

**Oh no! **

**What will happen next! D: **

**Yes it is a lame cliff-hanger but it'll do **

**Update soon**

**Scotty Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I wanted to express my apologies to all that read this and my other story. I lost my creativeness but slowly I'm getting it back **

**Please bear with me!**

**I don't own Soul Eater or its characters… If I did I would of ended the anime better -.-**

**Chapter 5**

Maka had gotten up and left Soul sitting alone on the small wooden chair. _Witch_. It was all she said and he too was left speechless. He watched as she headed further past the outer trees, she was running fast. Soul forced his legs to move, pushing himself away from the chair and the two fallen water bottles.

"Maka!" he called after her, _damn it!_ Why did she go without him? Soul thought picking up his pace to catch up to the energetic blonde.

Maka could hear Soul calling her name behind her, the rational part of her brain told her to slow down, but the rest of her yelled at her to find the soul. It wasn't strong and she could only feel it for a second, but it was definitely there. She pushed herself through the low lying branches not worrying if she got scratch by them. She only cared about the witch's soul.

Suddenly Maka felt a strong hand pull her to a stop, she turned to punch the person behind her.

"Maka!" Soul exclaimed exhausted, tightening his grip when she didn't respond straight away. "Maka?" he asked, suddenly concerned that he had gotten to her too late.

Maka relaxed herself lowing her fist, "Soul, you scared me." She replied looking in front of her again. She couldn't feel the soul anymore. Maka's face fell.

"Maka, what were you thinking running off like that? What if you found a witch? Then what!" Soul's voice raised as his anger increased. Her refusing to look at him only added to it. "Damn it Maka! Think more!" He pulled at her hand, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were starting to water on the edges. Loosening his grip on her arm he calmly asked which way.

Maka looked up at Soul surprised, she had expected him to drag her back. She pointed her finger in the direction she was running, where she had last felt the soul from. Soul took the lead dragging her behind him by her hand.

"I'm sorry Soul." She finally spoke after a moment of silence, "It's just that there hasn't been a witch spotted near the city since Medusa, let alone in the city." She looked down to her hand tightening it around Soul's a little, "I was worried." She finally admitted.

Soul looked back at his meister, her eyes were covered with a hazy. Soul squeezed her hand pulling her away from those memories. "I know Maka."

They made their way to a small clearing at the base of the mountain, there was no one around, not even birds made any sounds. Soul didn't like the silence, he walked around looking for a trace of anyone being there prior. Soul clutched his head as he felt the small thumping in his head get louder.

"I don't understand, I know I felt the soul of a witch." Maka said mostly to herself. She placed her hand on the mountain wall, using her soul perception to concentrate on the souls of people wondering around near the mountain. Nothing unusual.

Soul felt himself heating up, like his blood was boiling. Something was wrong with him. "Maka." he called straggling toward his meister. Maka hushed him by holding up a hand. Soul glared at her ignoring him. Soul's knees gave out on him causing him to groan in pain. Maka turned abruptly to the fallen weapon.

Her face paled as she saw Soul leaning on the ground a hand to his head and the other clutched to his chest. "Soul!" she called. she skidded next to him leaning on the ground. "Soul what's wrong?" His breathing was laboured and his skin had been covered with sweat. Maka had to get him to Shibusen to get Professor Stein to look at him.

"Soul can you walk?" Soul stayed quiet again his face wincing more in pain.

He could hear Maka's voice but it was only a whisper compared to the loud thumping he could hear in his head. It was as if he was hearing his blood get pulsed around his body, could feel the black blood in him moving. Another shot of pain came from the scar on his chest, making him clutch tighter. Soul fought off the urge to throw up.

He let another small groan escape his mouth as he was pulled up off the ground. His legs wobbling underneath him, making him unsteady and unable to move with any speed. He felt his body go numb as shadows surrounded his slight. Slowly the image of Maka's concerned face was covered in darkness pulling him away from reality.

-Xxx-

_Soon, soon you will be free, my sweet._

-Xxx-

Maka panicked, she wasn't sure what had happened to her weapon or what she should do. All she could do for now is try to carry him back to the school or at least their apartment. She shifting his weight, Soul was heavy, considering how light he was in weapon form. _This is going to be a work out, _Maka sighed to herself shifting his weight again.

They made it out of the small forest when Soul finally came to, "…Maka?"

Maka stopped, turning to face Soul the best she could, "Soul? Are you ok?" She tried keeping a calm voice but knew he could hear it waver.

Soul pushed himself off Maka's shoulders to lean on a nearby tree. _Getting carried by a girl was not cool. _Soul felt around his body clutching again at his scar, it still pained from before. The throbbing in his head had subsided, which was relieving. "Yeah Maka, I'm fine." He sighed letting the corners of his mouth tug up slightly.

Maka released the breath she was holding. "Maka- Chop." Maka lightly hit her hand on Souls head, not hard but enough for him to wince.

Soul let out a small yelp in pain and from the surprise, he didn't think he deserved a Maka-chop. "What the hell Maka!" he whined looking at his meister. She looked flushed and on the verge of crying.

"Damn it Soul!" Soul was taking aback by her sudden outburst, "You could have told me you were sick or something." she trailed off looking away. "You scared me." her voice came out in just a whisper but the weapon heard it.

Soul knew what was acting up in him, the thing he feared most. _The black blood_. But what had caused it was a mystery.  
>All while trying not to worry his meister by not telling her. Now he had her even more worried.<p>

"Soul what's wrong?" Maka asked searching his eyes. There had to be a reason for why this happened.

Soul looked down covering his eyes with his white hair, he felt weak and he didn't want Maka to see him like this. The damn black blood just keeps coming back and making life harder for the both of them. The constant fear of falling into the madness plagued them more than they would let on. Soul always feared when it would be too much for him again. He knew Maka did as well, he could always hear her screams at night from nightmares.

"Soul?" Maka asked stepping closer, "What's wrong?" she pleaded.

Soul's head snapped up, his ruby eyes connecting with her emerald ones. They were filled with concern and fear. Fear for him.

Soul ran his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends slightly. "It's the black blood." He tried to ignore the small gasp escaping from her Maka's mouth. "It's been acting up again and I think it may have had something to do with what just happened." His glaze falling back to the ground as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Maka remained quiet.

Soul dared a glance up at the meister. Her head was hanging low with her sandy bangs covering her eyes.

"How long?" Maka asked not moving from her stance. Her voice was stern and rough.

Soul didn't answer, instead returned to focusing at the ground. He didn't want to start anything with his partner, if she knew that he's being hiding this from her for weeks.

"How long Soul!"

"About a month." Soul cringed at her fiery glare, her pained eyes pierced him. Maka pivoted on her heel stalking away from him, stopping at the park trail. She could feel the brims of her eyes burn with tears threating to fall. Why would he hide this from her, after everything they had been through, why would he hide something so important?

Maka let out a small gasp as she felt two strong arms snake around her waist than pull her back into a tight embrace. "S-Soul…?" She gasped, trying to unlock his arms. The weapon just tightened his hold and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet scent of apples and roses.

"Maka, I'm sorry." Soul whispered against her neck, holding her closer again as he felt her shoulders bob up and down and heard the faint sound of sobs coming from his meister. Maka couldn't stop the flow of tears, all the fear and hurt she was feeling for her partner was pouring out. Slowly the two fell on the ground, leaning on each for support like many times before. They sat in silence for a long time just watching the sun gleam through the tree tops until it was near setting in the horizon.

"Maka… it's getting late." Soul lifted his head to look at her face, her eyes still had red rims and her cheeks were pink and glistened. Maka look over at him with wary eyes, she looked like a mess and it was Soul's fault, he gritted his teeth looking away. Maka noticed his body suddenly tense up and starting to pull away. She leaned back into him and grabbed his hand in hers.

"We will work through this Soul, just like we always do." She looked him in the eyes, emerald clashing with crimson. "That's what cool partners do right." Maka finished standing up, giving Soul a goofy smile holding out a hand to help him up.

Soul couldn't help but smirk at his meister, "Wouldn't do it any other way." He grabbed her hand.

Soul truly believed that there was nothing he and Maka couldn't handle.

-Xxx-

_Soon_…

-Xxx-

**Ta da!**

**Yay 5****th**** chapter! Yes I know it sucks, I am suffering from major writers block!**

**The beginning was ok and then it turned all fluffy Forgive me, I know that they were OOC but I'm all for SoulXMaka and it just seemed perfect and oh so cute .**

**Also just randomly, apples and roses scented shampoo smells really nice **

**Ok so I really want to continue, but until I get my ideas flowing again it will be a long wait yet again, sorry **

**Anyhows, see that very very pretty and inviting button there that's says review, click it.**

**Go on, you know you want to **

**Please! For the sake of my sanity… or insanity…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Soul Eater. If I did I would move out of my dad's -.- **

**Chapter 6**

Soul yawned louder than usually, desperately trying to break the ongoing silence between the meister and weapon, it had been like this since the day before. Soul could tell that Maka had not completely forgiven him. She was quiet and distant, when he asked her if she was mad she would change the subject. Soul thought back to last night after they got back home from the park.

_**Start Flashback**_

"_Soul?" Soul had clasped on the couch as soon as he made it through the door, he still felt worn out from before. He turned his head up to Maka, her eyes still red from crying. She had a distant look in her eye._

"_Yeah?" Soul responded pushing himself up to make room on the couch. He started to run through all of the possible sentences to come out of her mouth. Ones of how mad she was, how disappointed, how hurt she was for him lying. All that he knew he deserved._

_Maka shifted on her feet thinking of what she wanted to say next, "I'm not eating tonight so you make whatever you want ok." She finally replied giving a bright grin._

_Soul was taken aback, "Wha-? Wait that's all?" Maka smiled again nodding her head. "Aren't you mad? Don't you want to Maka-Chop me or something?" He asked looking around for a book._

_She laughed at his confused look, "No, I'm just not hungry." She walked past the weapon to her room._

"_But what about before?" Soul asked louder than before. _

_Maka stopped letting out a long breath before turning back to Soul, her eyes distant again, "Night Soul." was all she said before disappearing into her room._

_**End Flashback**_

Soul sighed rubbed the top of his head. _I can't believe I offered her to Maka-Chop me_, he inwardly shivered at the thought of how much one would hurt from her right now. Sure he had managed to piss Maka of heaps off times but it had never ended in her giving the silent happy treatment.

Maka could feel Soul eyes glaring at her back, she knew that he was greatly confused. She didn't mean to be so distant, only needing time to think, and if it makes him regret his actions than that only made it better. Soul sighed louder again, Maka couldn't help but giggle.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Soul had reached his last nerve, he couldn't take it anymore. "Just get mad at me already! Yell, throw things! JUST STOP SMILING!" Soul breathed heavily looking at his meister waiting for a reaction, any kind of reaction.

Maka looked into his crimson eyes, she could tell he was sorry and that his punishment was more than enough. She was about to respond when Tsubaki called over to the pair.

"Maka-Chan, Soul-kun, good morning." She greeted the two, Black Star walked behind her nodding towards his friends. "Lord Death is looking for you, for yesterday's report." She informed them.

Soul look over at Maka. "What you going to say?" He asked, they had never gone over what they were going tell Lord Death.

"I'm not sure yet," Maka responded, "Come on Soul." She gave him another smile before continuing toward the school building with Tsubaki following close behind.

Black Star walked over to Soul, "What was that about? Maka seemed… different." Soul looked back from Maka to his friend.

"She just won't stop smiling no matter what I do! It's not cool!" He complained leaning against the wall, "She won't even hit me with a book."

Black Star shivered at the thought of an overly happy Maka. "You poor soul." He consoled, patting his friends shoulder, "You really must have screwed up this time."

-Xxx-

Lord Death sat drinking his tea with a very silent Death Scythe staring intently at his own. Lord Death tilted his head, often his scythe would be talking nonstop about his daughter or of his love still towards his ex wife. The Death god knew something was troubling the red head.

"Hey Spirit?" The said scythe raised his eyes to his boss. "You talk to Maka today?"

"I TRIED!" Spirit cried curling into a ball, "I went up to her and said hello to her but she ignored me! She just said '_shut up Papa'_!" Spirit's voice rose mimicking his daughter's voice.

Lord Death sighed loudly, he wished he hadn't said anything.

Spirit continued rolling around in a ball crying when two figures appeared at the base of the platform the two men were sitting on.

"Hello Maka-Chan, Soul-kun." Lord Death welcomed the two teens cheerfully.

"Morning Lord Death, you called us." Spirit froze at the sound of Maka's voice.

"MAKA! PAPA IS - !"

"Quiet now." Death commanded knocking the scythe onto the ground. "Yes Maka, how did things go yesterday?" He asked the meister.

Soul looked over at Maka, _how much will she tell him?_ He wondered to himself.

"It was fine, the city walls all look secure. However we should considering filling in a hole on the west wall near the park just in case." Maka responded flatly.

"Excellent, thank you Maka, Soul." Lord Death beamed.

Maka looked around uncertain of what to say next.

"Lord Death?"

"Yes Maka?"

"There is something else," Maka started shifting from foot to foot as she felt the gaze of three pairs of eyes fall on her. "It was only for a second… But at the park I was certain I could feel the presence of a…" She paused looking over at Soul. Maka wasn't sure if she could trust what she felt or if anyone would believe her.

Soul noticed her distress, he gave her a small smile and nodded at her, trying to encourage her. Maka nodded back taking in a quick breath before returning back to the comical skull in front of her. "I felt the presence of a witch."

Silence followed.

"WITCH! PAPA WILL PROTECT Y –!"

"One more time Spirit." The grim reaper warned the fallen scythe again before turning back to the pair. "Now, a witch hasn't been sensed in Death City for a long time, not since Medusa."

Maka tried preparing herself for what he was going to say next, sure she was great at sensing souls of human and kishin. But witches were usually concealed and hard to notice, the feeling was there and gone so quickly.

Lord Death continued, "However I trust your abilities enough to know we should check it out."

Maka and Soul both let out a sigh of relief.

"Find Kid and you should all go out and patrol the city just to be sure." The pair nodded and thanked him before turning to leave. Lord Death noticed Maka pausing, "Is there something else Maka?" he asked.

Maka looked over towards Soul, though his face was blank Maka could tell he was worried about what she will say. Something in his eye stopped her, it seemed almost like his was scared. "No Sir, that's all." Maka responded cheerfully.

-Xxx-

The laughing sun was starting to set in the distance sending a soft red glow over the city. School had ended over an hour ago but Soul and Maka were still standing on the roof looking down over Death City in silence. Soul looked over at his meister, in the afternoon light her eyes glimmered. He felt himself being drawn by her eyes, it had been one of the first things he noticed about her. Soul wished for her to look over at him but she was still being slightly distant, like she was off in some other place away from him. Soul let out a small sigh, ever since that morning with Lord Death one question has been going through his mind over and over again.

_Why didn't she tell him?_

"… Maka…" The weapon started slowly, unsure what he was going to say.

"I understand Soul." Maka cut him off. Soul looked at her confused, she finally turned and faced him. Her eyes ran over his silver hair down to his ruby eyes that were enhanced by the sunset. "I think I understand why you didn't tell me about the black blood." She continued, "You were scared what was going to happen, worried of how it will affect everyone."

Soul blushed slightly. "Wasn't really that cool of me." He said rubbing the back of his neck, "Is that why you didn't tell Lord Death?"

Maka nodded returning her gaze back to the sunset, "I've been thinking a lot since yesterday, your blood acted up only when we got closer to where I sensed the witch, so I think maybe…"

"Maybe a witch trying to reawaking the black blood in me." Soul finished for her, it did make sense to him. Medusa tried using the black blood to control him, why wouldn't another.

Maka turned to him with a determined look on her face, "We will find the witch Soul and make her regret ever trying to hurt you, I promise you I will."

At that moment Maka was truly the most beautiful person to Soul, that was when he knew.

He was in love with Maka.

**Well well well we all knew he was :P**

**I'm back! …again…**

**I'm sorry it has taken me forever to update this, to be honest I kind of lost interest in it but then I got a story fav and it encouraged me to continue. I am determined! \./**

**So yes this isn't the best of chapter but it's pretty good for getting back into it **

**Yes it is a really boring chapter but you have to go through this stuff to get to the awesome stuff.**

**Anyhow, I am truly trying to update more, I just kind of have to buy myself a computer so I can actually type this **

**Til next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Soul Eater but I do own a slinky. Best invention EVER!**

**Chapter 7**

Soul and Maka sat quietly on the bench at the basketball court; today they were going to search the city with Kid for signs of a witch's presences. With both Maka and Kid being able to use Soul Perception, if there was a witch in Death City they will have more luck of finding them. That is only if their soul isn't being cloaked by magic.

Maka had become bored and began pacing, she had been thinking of how Soul's black blood was being awakened. Only Medusa had done it and that was years ago, it couldn't be her now because Crona killed Medusa. And then there was the madness from the Kishin, but even that has subsided.

"Maka, please just sit down." Soul complained pulling his meister down by her hand. Maka fell awkwardly landing half on the bench and half on the weapon's lap. Soul felt himself blush suddenly. _Cool guys don't blush!_ He mentally kicked himself.

She felt Soul stiffen slightly when she fell on him, Maka was glad to be facing away from him, her face had turned a bright red. Maka fixed herself up noticing Soul inching closer to the edge of the bench. It had been an often occurrence lately with Soul, he seem to not want to be close to her but at the same time he seems to get closer than usually. Perhaps this was a side effect of the black blood.

"Gahh! Where are they?" Soul cried in annoyance. He got off the bench and slumped back against a wall. They had agreed to meet at eight because it was _symmetrical_, but it was now half past and Soul didn't know if he could survive anymore awkward moments with Maka. Since his sudden realization of his feelings towards her he had become self-conscious around her which isn't a cool thing. He had trouble remembering how to act normal or even act cool. He kept being distracted by her, by her eyes, her hair, her legs….

Maka turned to face Soul only to see him glance down her legs. He turned suddenly avoiding her completely. Soul had no doubt she was noticing his behaviour, he wasn't being the most _stealthiest_.

Sure Soul could confess his feelings but he won't seem to cool when she turns him down. He has no idea of the feelings she had towards him, making him uncertain of what would happen if he did confess. Right now he just needed to focus on finding the witch.

"Where is Kid damn it."

"Complaining isn't _cool_ Soul." Maka responded blankly, she watched her weapon as he pulled at his hair messing it up. She sighed walking over to him pulling his hand from his hair. He went ridged in hers, with her other hand she smoothed back the stray hairs back behind his hair band.

Soul could only watch as his meister stroked his hair, his skin tingled when she touched his scalp. Their faces were only inches away from one another, so close Soul could feel her warm breath on his skin. He wanted nothing more than to keep her there.

"Maka…" He started. Closing his hand around hers he began to pull her closer to him, desperate to close the distance between them. The thought of finally being able to taste her lips, to caress her skin… Nothing was more important to him at that moment.

"Hi guys!" Liz called to the pair stopping at the entrance of the court. She eyed the pair suddenly putting more distance than usually between them. Soul looked off at the wall while Maka looked confused holding a hand against her red cheeks. "Did I interrupt something?" The weapon asked in an accusing voice causing them both to look at her.

"Y-You're late." Soul stuttered out, changing the subject. Liz smiled at his stuttering, definitely not cool of him.

Liz held her smile as Patty walked around the corner with a distressed Kid following, being dragged, behind the young blond. "We got a little distracted and it kind of slowed us down, sorry." The tall girl apologized.

Muttering could be heard from behind Patty as Kid dusted off his black jacket, "It is no longer a symmetrical time to be meeting, it's all ruined by you inability to be ready when needed, Liz."

"We would have left sooner if you had let me do my own hair."

"The way you were doing it wasn't making it symmetrical!"

Maka and Soul sighed at the all too familiar scene playing in front of them.

"Well all that matters is you are here now." Maka tried changing the subject, hoping to get this over and done with.

Kid looked over to the pair, pulling his jacket into place yet again, "That is true, so where shell we start?" Liz sighed a breath of relief glad for the fit to be over.

"Last time Maka felt it near the park center right, so I say we start there then split up." Liz suggested looking between the two groups.

Maka felt her cheeks heat up slightly at the thought of being alone with Soul. After what just happened she didn't know how well she could concentrate if that happened again. "Ok." She finally responded in a small voice trying to focus on only finding the witch.

-Xxx-

Olive looked grimly over the cliff edge; they had been cramped up in the damp cave for days. Lady Tanya was often off gathering research while she and Lucas were meant to keep guard while also tracking Soul's movements around the city.

The young witch let out a long sigh, yet again it was a bright sunny day with the huge laughing sun above her head. She was more use to the dark and glooming landscapes back in the witch territory. But here it was sunny and green and everyone was happy. It was almost sickening.

"What are you making that face for small fry?" Lucas emerged from the cave's mouth letting out a yawn.

She glared at him, "Olive is of normal height your abnormally height doesn't not allow you to call Olive small." She responded in a matter-of-a-fact voice. Living with the strange human was starting to get on her nerves. Olive couldn't understand why Lady Tanya would keep him around, once she knew the blood was working in him he should have been sent away. "Is this what you're human world is always like?" She asked looking back down at the park below her.

Lucas yawned again standing next to her. "Most days, sadly, it is like this shorty." His grin grew at her glare towards him. "I want to get out of this hole, go fight something." Lucas complained stretching; he could feel his new blood moving through his veins. The black blood he was giving was still only an experiment, there was no telling what limits it has but he wanted to find out.

"Last time you did that we both got in trouble," Olive scolded him, "also you only got your ass kicked by a girl." She laughed at his angered face.

"I did not lose." His voice was low and full of anger. "I'll have my chance again to take that bitch down once and for all." His fist smashed into the rock face. Olive let out a loud gasp, he turned to face the witch. "What?"

Olive edged away from the cliff, "There! They are right there!"

"Well would you look at that, she came to me." Lucas grinned menacing causing Olive to shiver.

"But Lady Tanya!"

"That meister is mine, be back soon." Was all he said before leaping off the cliff heading straight down to the unsuspecting meister and weapon.

-Xxx-

"So this is where you felt it?" Kid asked looking around the surrounding area before closing his eyes. A sudden energy erupted from him, he expanded his soul searching for any sign of a witch. He opened his eyes again to find all pairs of eyes looking at him. "Well I don't feel any witches but I do feel something." He said with uncertainty.

Maka eyed Kid curiously, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"It feels human… but at the same time it's not." Kid responded looking around him again searching for where he was feeling the soul from.

Maka gasped, she knew that feeling, she had only felt it once. She turned to Soul who had also assumed the same, his fist clenched at his sides. Suddenly his head shot up. "Soul?" Maka asked before he ran at her pushing her to the ground as black blur smashed into the ground where Maka had previously been standing.

Soul covered both of their faces under his jacket as dirt and rocks flew out from the impact. Finally deeming it safe enough he sat up looking over Maka, she was unscratched thankfully. He turned to where the dust was settling, a tall figure slowly becoming visible.

"Hello little meister." Lucas greeted stepping closer. Soul jumped in front of Maka cursing loudly.

"Don't even go near her." Soul growled out turning his arm into a blade pointing the tip at Lucas's throat.

Lucas let out a loud laugh, an insane look on his face, "Say what you want _Soul_," he said his name menacingly, "but that bitch is mine."

**Yeah… I'm just gonna say, I will eventually update but when will always be unknown. It's like a surprise update :D**

**Finally the boring chapters are over! Let the fight scene begin!**

**Anynow see that oh so pretty and slightly lonely review box, click on it, write something. It needs to feel the love 3**

**Scotty Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucas stared down Soul's blade. The tip was digging into the skin of his throat causing a drop of blood to fall. "Are we really going to do this scythe boy?" He asked curling his hand into a fist.

Kid looked at the scene in front of him, Soul holding up his arm as a blade, stopping the other man from getting to Maka. Liz and Patty had already turned into weapons, ready to intervene.

Maka was still stunned by Lucas suddenly dropping down, almost landing on her if Soul hadn't of moved her in time. She looked up to see where he came from. The only possible place was the cliff about a hundred feet off the ground, and he jumped that and landed unharmed. They definitely underestimated him, greatly.

Soul pushed his blade a little further, "You will not touch _my_ meister, Lucas." Soul warned again. Lucas managed to give Maka a fair beating last time even after being taken down by her. Soul was not going to allow that to happen again to _his_ _meister._

Maka's breath caught at the anger in Soul's voice. He has always been protective of her but that was normally because he was her weapon. But right at that moment it sounded more personal when he referred to her as his.

"You will have to take on both of us first." Kid added stepping up next to Soul, gun at the ready. Kid could tell this was the soul he sensed before; _this Lucas was more powerful than he let on._

Lucas glared between the two before setting his eyes on the blonde girl still crouched on the ground. "Hahaha! You think you can defeat me?" He cried in disbelief, "An infected weapon and grim reaper, oh this will be fun."

"Careful Kid this guy's soul…"

"I know," Kid's eyes lowered, "his soul is not that of normal souls." He glanced over at Soul. "What do you think caused it?"

Soul inhaled quickly preparing himself, "Blood, black blood." He ignored the gasp from one the guns. He turned from them to Maka, her face had paled but her eyes glowed with determination. "The form or the shape isn't the problem…" Soul stated holding a hand out to her.

Maka looked up into his ruby eyes. He gave a gentle smile, a reassuring smile to his meister. She reached taking his hand, letting him pull her up. "…It's the soul." Maka finished.

That spilt second they shared between them, their eyes connected and hands intertwined, that was when she was sure. She was sure that they could win.

"Seriously, can we get past the sappy talk?" Lucas called out, a disgusted look on his face. He pulled a glove over one hand and pulled up his sleeve. "Or have you forgotten about me killing you." His voice dropped to a sinister growl eyeing at Maka again. His anger was pulsing, moving the black blood around his body making his skin feel tough.

"You're going down!" Soul yelled back, a blue light surrounded his body as he transformed. He flipped into the air before landing in Maka's hands perfectly. She shifted his weight between her hands, spinning him with ease before placing him over her shoulder.

She took a step forward lining up with Kid pointing her finger out towards Lucas, "This ends here. Your soul is mine!"

Lucas took this as a cue, he moved forward with such speed Maka barely had time to pull Soul out in front of her to block. His fist collided with the blade pushing Maka back almost an inch each time. There were no opening, no chances for Maka to attack back. If she moved the blade she would be opening herself up to his fist.

"Damn it!" Soul cursed to himself, watching the fight from inside the blade. "He's too fast."

A snickering behind him made him turn to the small imp behind him. "You again." He growled out. Things were already annoying Soul, he didn't need the imp as well.

"Well that's just rude, I'm only here to witness the new creation." The imp clicked his fingers to a tune that only he could hear. Soul gave him a questioning glance.

"Based off your blank stare I can tell you don't understand, do you?"

Soul eyes hardened, "I know that this guy is using black blood, what else to it?"

He gestured behind him where they were watching the fight, through the small window in the dark room showing them the outside world.

The imp came closer shaking his head, "You really are daft sometimes." the imp stated causing Soul to huff in response.

"Why don't you just spit it out." He replied still watching the fight intensely. Maka and Kid were still able to hold back Lucas's attacks, but because of his speed they haven't been able to get past his guard. Soul clenched his fist.

"My dear boy, Lucas is not like you." The imp explained behind him. Soul could hear the warning in its tone, he turned slightly so their eyes were connected. "His blood is much different to yours," the demons mouth twisted into a large grin, "in many ways."

With that the imp disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared, his words still echoing through the black room. Soul clutched at his scar. So Lucas was different from him, but in what ways.

Maka leapt back again, narrowly avoiding Lucas's fist as it collided with the ground. She was becoming exhausted from the endless attacks for him. Even with Kid trying to pull his attention away from Maka, Lucas continued aiming only for her. He had barely been able to land a proper hit to her as was the same with him. He moved to quick for Maka to find an opening to swing Soul at and he seems to barely feel Kid's attacks.

Lucas came straight for her again. Maka jumped in time but found herself trapped between him and a wall of trees.

"Where you gonna' run now little meister?" Lucas showed no signs of exhaustion, as if he could continue all day, which Maka had no doubt he would enjoy.

Kid came up behind him kicking him sideways pushing Lucas towards the opposite side of the clearing. "Don't forget you are fighting two." He warned before continuing his assault, pushing Lucas further away from Maka. He kept shooting at the beast of a man, pulling the trigger endlessly.

"Kid, this guy is not even flinching from our shots." Liz warned, her voice was serious as she tried to again put more force in the shots fired. Kid nodded in agreement. Lucas paused glaring at the interference, his eyes looked like endless black pits of darkness causing Kid to inwardly flinch.

"Olive!" Lucas called towards the mountains peak followed by a sudden shape dropping down to land next to him. A small woman dressed in green with a leaf like hat.

"Olive told you this will end badly." The girl responded giving Kid a sideways glance before looking up to the man next to her with, returning his glare. "Olive thought you would give up before calling for help." Her mouth twisting into a smirk.

"Just shut up and take care of that kid!" Lucas pointed towards Kid, whom had the twin pistols aimed at both, feeling the witch's soul.

"Very well," turning her attention to Kid she threw her hand in front of her closing her eyes, "Oli Oli Olive."

Tree vines emerged from the ground surrounding Kid, wrapping themselves around his arms and legs. He tried pulling against them but only made then tightens their grips.

"You are now immobilized, Olive's vines love the taste of humans and soon they will be tasting you." Thorns grew on the thick restraints, digging into his flesh.

"Kid!" Liz cried as her meister cried out from the sudden pain.

The young Grimm Reaper glared at the small witch with distain, "Why you…"

"What was that?" she tightens the thorns drawing more blood from the open wounds.

"You monster!" Kid yelled, "You wrap three vines on my right side but four on my left!"

"So…"

"It's asymmetrical!" He cried in anger, "Its garbage, absolute garbage! How can you live like this! Doing such cruel things!" Kid pulled against the vines, ignoring the pain of the thorns, crossing his arms to aim at the extra vine.

"Sissy, Kid's gone insane!" Patty laughed from inside the gun. Her sister simply sigh at his behaviour, being more worried about the amount of vines on him then the fact that they were draining his blood was just like him.

"Well as long as it helps him bring down that witch, I say we let him go." Liz encouraged giving her meister's soul a boost to pull against the tight restraints. Kid shot down at the base of the vines making them release their hold him long enough to escape their reach.

Olive's green eyes widen in shook at the sight in front of her. Over something like that the Kid had over powered her restrains. "You got all worked up over that? Over the amount of vines? What's wrong with you!"

Kid turned his pistols to her face, "Symmetry is a beautiful thing and you ruined it, for that you will be destroyed!"

**-Xxx-**

Maka paused leaning back against the tree catching her breath again. She was more than grateful for Kid distracting Lucas from her, even for a second.

"Maka? Are you ok?"

Inhaling deeply, Maka looked down at the red and black blade. Soul's face looked up at her, his brows furrowed in concern and anger. He studied his meister, her breath was labored, just looking at her made him feel exhausted. But her emerald eyes gleamed with determination, and that was enough for him.

"If we just keep working together I know we will win." He started, then felt uncool for saying such a thing, "Let's just take down this bastard." He growled pulling his mouth into a snarl, revealing his jagged teeth. Maka laughed at his annoyed tone but quickly pulled her attention to in front of her.

"Again with the touchy feeling speeches, you make me feel like I'm a chick flick." Lucas complained flexing his fist in the brown leather gloves he worn covering his knuckles. "Seriously Soul, where do you come up with that crap." He teased, grinning when he heard the angry growl from the scythe blade.

"Shut up!" Soul snarled back.

"What? Did I make the weapon angry?"

Maka pulled back the scythe to swing but froze at the sound of Kid screaming behind Lucas. Noticing her pause Lucas lashed towards her knocking Soul from her grip, sending him spinning. Maka could hear Soul calling out her name as Lucas towered over her, cornering her against a tree trunk.

His emotionless eyes and jagged teeth froze Maka in her place as he leaned down closer to her, licking his lips. "You're mine now little meister."

**-Xxx-**

**Oh my gosh… I am so so so very sorry for the very long update! And I'm sorry that this is not that good of a chapter. Also because I wrote this kind of fast so also very sorry for spelling mistakes, I'll upload an edited version soon  
>I wanted to get this done by Christmas. So happy holidays to all and I hope you all enjoy it :D<strong>

**Scotty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Soul Eater or its characters. But I do own a box of sour straps which are helping my stay up to write this :3**

**Onwards! **

Chapter 9

Maka let out a strangled cry as she was pinned against the tree, held up by his hand clutched around her throat. Trying to ply his fingers away only resulted in more pressure being applied.

His sadistic grin sent chills down her spin, unable to pull her eyes away from his, endless pits of darkness. The shadows covered more of her vision as her ability to draw in oxygen became less.

"MAKA!"

She could feel herself falling down. She couldn't feel or see anything, just shadows around her. But there was a glint, a small blue light that felt familiar and warm. She sighed in relief as her form was surrounded by the warm presence before it started shaking her.

"Maka! Come on, open your eyes damn it!"

_Soul_.

Maka's eyes flew open as she greedily gasped for much needed air, coughing when it burned her throat. Her weapon was startled by her sudden movements but quickly regained himself, pulling his meister up right and reminding her to take slow breaths.

Soul relished at the sound of her breaths, the knowledge that her shoulders rose as air was inhaled. The image of her laying in his arms barely even breathing will be forever burned in his mind, the fear he felt in those seconds always remembered.

As soon as he was thrown from her grip that fear had overtaken him, and seeing her being strangled while gasping for air had only made it worse. He was unable to protect her again, he was too weak to stop Lucas.

"Soul," Maka rasped out, "what happened?" She rubbed at her neck, quickly stopping when Soul's eyes narrowed in anger.

Soul looked down, focusing on the tree roots instead of the bruise staining her pale skin. "Lucas grabbed you before I could stop him." He stopped to swallow down his anger. "Lucky for you someone intervened." He forced a smile before turning his gaze. Maka followed his eyes to find a familiar figure fighting before them laughing menacing as he connected blows with Lucas.

"YOU'RE WHIMPY BLOWS COULD NEVER HARM A GOD LIKE ME!" Black Star grinned wider when Lucas missed him again.

She rolled her eyes at the more than natural enjoyment their blue haired friend was having, "I thought he had detention today." Maka deadpanned. Soul smirked back at her as he helped her up.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Soul eyes ran over her body before settling on her neck. He could clearly see the finger prints now.

Maka waved him off. "There's plenty of time to worry about it later." She informed him. Sure Black Star was keeping Lucas busy now but soon he will need help. She searched her surrounds quickly. Kid was metres away from them attacking the young witch while shouting about symmetry.

"Maka do you think we should try soul resonance?"

"Yeah" She held out her hand, "Soul!"

His silver handle reflecting the sunlight as it flipped through the air to land in Maka's outstretched hand. Spinning him around as if the scythe was weightless before settling him in both hands stretched out before her.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" They both yelled out at the same time. Their souls sent shocks out to one another, waves of power shooting out as the soul connected together, wrapping themselves in the other. Bright light radiated off Soul as his blade grew larger and longer.

That was when it happened. Soul could feel it awaken in him, feel it consume him before he could even cry for help.

_Finally_

Maka looked dazed up at the sky. _When did I lay down? _She asked herself watching the clouds through the dust that flew through the air above her. A burning sensation on her hands made her curl her fist in hopes to numb the pain. Her mind reminded blank unable to make any connections, until a strangled cry pieced her ears.

Pulled out of her daze Maka shot up grasping the grass beneath her. Fear making her limbs shake. She knew who the cries belonged to.

Soul was on the ground, at least he thought he was, he honestly didn't know which way was up or down at the moment and he could care less. The white hot pain coursing through his body rid him of any other senses. All he knew was his blood was boiling.

A pair of hand gripped onto his shoulder, before he could acknowledge them another cry tore from his throat bring all his focus back to the pain.

"Soul!" Maka tried again, calling desperately at her partner, "Soul, please answer me!" Her voice raising to almost hysteria as his scream sounded again rattling her bones to the core. Maka was vaguely aware of her friends behind her, all there voice hold the same concern for the scythe. But all that mattered to her now was Soul.

Black Star stood in a state of shock, he had been in the middle of fighting Lucas, trying to give Maka and Soul enough time to recuperate. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen them prepare to fight, the next second Maka was on the ground while Soul crouched away from her conversing in pain. He couldn't understand what happened.

"Heh, it's about time it started." Black Star turned a cold glare to his opponent. Wanted to smack to smug smile that pulled at his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean!" The assassins question drawing the attention of Kid who had also been watching the fallen scythe before. All they got in response was a dark laughter. "TELL ME NOW!" His anger get the best of him.

Lucas threw back his head, "You idiot kids, you have no idea what you are in for." His grin growing more sinister. "Time for the main lady to show."

"Who- " Black Star stopped mid-sentence, the air around him suddenly growing thick.

Though the sun was still high in the sky, the shadows around him began growing, almost if the light above was being blocked. All the shadows seem to stretch until they made a patch of pure darkness in the middle of the clearing. A form started rising out the dark, growing, moving, until finally a woman clad in the deepest blacks stood before them all.

"Hello children." A sickly sweet voice sounded from the woman, while she smiled warmly her eyes only held the darkest glare.

Maka stared up in shock, Soul had passed out not long before the woman had appeared leaving the clearing in an eerie silence. Maka's eyes harden as her grip tightened until her weapon was pulled as close to her as possible. "You are the one that did this." She began in a small voice, the woman side glancing at the meister and weapon. "Witch."

Smirking she waved her hand towards Maka, "Oh you are indeed a smart girl dear Maka, I'm Lady Tanya." Her sweet smile making a shiver of fear run up Maka's back. "And you are holding on to my weapon."

"He isn't yours!" Maka screamed back, her voice strong as she pulled Soul even closer to herself determined to fight for his safety no matter the cost.

Lady Tanya simply brushed back a lock of hair glance towards Lucas, who had moved closer to her along with Olive, "She really is a troublesome one, always getting in the way of my plan." Her deathly glare turned back at Maka. "Well you won't interfere anymore."

Maka tensed, arching her body over the top of Soul's, shielding him best she can.

"Oh Soul dear, won't you get up?"

Emerald eyes flew open. Soul started waking. Maka quickly moved her face to his, meeting the deep ruby eyes staring back into her. At first they were dazed, searching his meister face, before turning hard. Maka felt her stomach drop. There was something… off about the look in her weapons eyes. "S…Soul?"

His lips twitched in a smile as a hand reached up to caress her cheek, "Maka." but his smile quickly dropped into a grimace, "Get your hands off me." The hand once holding her cheek with a gentle touch dug its nails into her skin. With a strength she didn't know he had, Soul threw her away from him, watching as her form landed roughly against the ground without a sense of care.

In that moment that she was thrown away by her weapon, the one person she truly loved. Maka felt the unbearable and unforgettable pain of her heart breaking. The wind was knocked out of her, leaving her feel as if all her strength had been drained. Staying frozen on the ground until gentle hands pulled her up.

Maka's eyes flickered to Tsubaki's briefly before searching for his, begging that it wasn't true. That it just another trick like with Blair. Just to see his face and know that that didn't just happen.

"Well done." Lady Tanya prised Soul as he joined the witch, taking place to her right. His face was blank, his eyes empty of all emotion. Her laughter drew all the eyes of the meisters and weapons, "I told you before, he is my weapon."

It broke her, Maka couldn't hold it in anymore. She was up on her feet running towards Soul crying his name as tears of fear and anger slid down her cheeks. Just as he become with in hands reach she was forced back, sent flying back against the ground yet again. A cloud of dust where the four had just been standing.

They were gone.

Soul was gone.

"S…oul, So-ul." Maka's voice cracked as sobs started to shake her small form.

"SOUL!"

**Aww man, I didn't realised it had been a year since I had updated… Hopefully some long chapters will make it up to you all.  
>To all the people that have stayed with this story since I started it, big, huge thank you<br>I'm not letting it just hang anymore, this will be finished hopefully before the end of the year.**

**So the next chapter will contain angst… obviously. SoMa is going to start building in the next chapters and of course there will be the fight to defeat Tanya.**

**Reviews always make my day and lets me know what you think of the story.**

**Hope you all enjoyed  
>Scotty :3<strong>


End file.
